Filling the Void
by SilverCat63
Summary: What made him special was his ability to share some of the energy that kept him alive. What made him special was his ability to let others share some of their energy with him. Rated M for sex, death, and darkness.


**Warnings:** Um, dirty alley sex? And a not too explicit sexual encounter between two men. Oh, and maybe tiny little implied spoilers for the third series, Children of Earth, at the very, very end.

**Author's Note:** I wrote and posted this during the Rounds of Kink Halloween Mini-Round and couldn't resist posting it here too. Sorry if it's old and boring! Anyway, the prompt was burn and the kink was vampires. This is a pretty dark and depressing story to match the dark and depressing weather I'm currently experiencing. Enjoy - if you can!

* * *

Jack Harkness was very special. He had traveled with the mysterious Doctor. He was from the future. Oh, and he couldn't stay dead.

What made him special was his ability to share some of the energy that kept him alive. What made him special was his ability to let others share some of their energy with him. Of course, he had never _asked_ anyone to share their energy with him after the first time it had happened. That time had been an accident and Jack had been appalled at it. After that first time, Jack had been very careful.

He'd never let it happened again. It was... wrong. And he was sure the Doctor wouldn't approve of it. So, it never happened again. In fact, Jack did his best to forget about that aspect of his immortality.

It worked, to a degree, but it was always there, hovering menacingly in the background. Every time Jack kissed someone it was there; a dark sucking void that mirrored the whirling gold of the Vortex. It reached hungry tentacles towards life, wanting to suck it down, devour it the way Jack's lips devoured whoever he was kissing.

The sucking was... worse with some people than others. The dark writhed in Jack's grip as he tried to hold it back. It had been particularly bad with Estelle, which made it easier for him to leave her. After her the darkness slept, it only oozed after life and Jack was able to keep it in check. Then Ianto came along.

The darkness seemed to want the Welshman as much as Jack did, though in an entirely different way! Now, Jack could no longer control the darkness. It _wanted_. And Jack found it impossible to deny it.

All these thoughts whirled through Jack's head as he walked into a dark alley. They tormented him as he thrust the willing body up against the rough brick wall. He could feeling the darkness overwhelming the Vortex as lips locked on his. The darkness rose up as a tongue that wasn't his licked his lips.

Slimy tendrils reared their ugly heads as hands flew to flies and zippers protested being ripped down. When swollen lips separated Jack could hear the darkness growling as he positioned himself and thrust inwards.

He threw his head back in ecstasy as Jack began to rock, driving himself into the warmth and away from the cold darkness. Lips found his in the shadows and the darkness lunged forward, drawing life through the intimate contact.

He gasped, blue eyes going wide at the sensation. Jack pulled his lips away, only to thrust his hips to make him gasp again. A small voice in the back of his mind made Jack avoid his lips. Instead Jack kissed his neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks while the darkness thrashed against the skin. The combined assault only made the marks darker against the pale flesh.

"Jack," he moaned, thrusting back against Jack, "I'm close."

Jack wrapped his hand around hot, needy flesh and began to pump in time with his thrusts. He moaned and his lips found Jack's again. The darkness roared in triumph as they sucked more life into Jack, though it did nothing to fill the abyss.

Jack tore his lips away, still fighting against it. Then he gasped and shuddered as he reached his climax, barely remembering to pump until his partner came. They shuddered and collapsed against each other.

Lips unconsciously found each other as they panted, cooling their sweat soaked skin. Jack forgot the darkness as he devoured and was devoured. Something else was devouring though, and Jack could feel golden warmth flowing into him, into the void.

Suddenly, he pulled back, gasping as he too felt the warmth fleeing his body. Jack captured his face in his hands and held him close, keeping the contact, sucking more, watching as blue eyes widened in fear then slowly fluttered shut.

Jack wrapped his arms around the limp body and closed his eyes as he felt his blood burn and sing. He held utterly and absolutely still for long moments, savoring the sensation, knowing it wouldn't last long, knowing the darkness would want more soon.

Regretfully, he pulled out of the cooling body, cleaned himself on the corpse's t-shirt, and tucked himself away. He eased the man's body down to the grimy asphalt and arranged some garbage to cover it. He was a pro by now; he had the routine down pat.

He would go to a bar and find a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. A few drinks, hours, and smiles later Jack would suggest they go out. His target would agree and they'd walk out together. All it took was a few touches, some pointed looks, and they'd duck into an alley. From there, the darkness reigned.

Jack walked out of the alley without looking back. He had no where to go; he could only return to his hotel and sit in the dark until the sun rose again, along with the darkness. And then he would do it all over again tomorrow night and every night into eternity.

Because Jack Harkness was immortal. And this was all he had to live for now. For all of eternity. And there was a void....

* * *

Did I have you fooled? Or was it just really confusing? I kinda couldn't tell when I was writing, but I didn't want to give the game away too soon.


End file.
